Alexis
by I love Magyk
Summary: Alexis. A princess being presued because of false love. She must get away from that voice. Even with help from the wind spirt, a chipmunk named Walnut and a young man named William, can Alexis ever escape?
1. Chapter 1

Alexis ran through the woods, terrified of that voice. It rang loud and clear as if it followed her through the woods.

"You can run from a heart that is full of love and happiness. But you can't hide. You can never hide from a heart full of love," it rang.

Alexis knew it to be true, but continued to run. Her life depended on it. She knew that she could run and hide anywhere in this kingdom or any other, but she would be found. That voice had bonded her to him when he claimed he loved her. There was no escape for Alexis. Not now. And maybe not ever.

For almost two weeks Alexis had been pursued by the voice. Two weeks of almost nonstop running. She ran all but two to five hours a day. She had to get away. She had to run to that one place she had promised her father she would never go. The kingdom where no love could come in. No way would she be perused there. There was the only place where she could be, would be safe. The Kingdom of No Love. The Kingdom of Hate.

His voice rang through the woods again. "Alexis, daughter of King Gryson run from me and I will find you. You will be mine!"

He had bonded her to him and his voice. She knew no name. She new nothing of him.

Why her? Why her out of all of the girls in the world, why did the voice have to choose to bond his heart to her?

The bonding of the heart was quite common. One person, usually a man and in this case the voice, will build up a strong love, so strong it would bond his heart to the girl, in this case Alexis. The bond was often used to track the one who is bonded. The voice was using it now to follow Alexis through the woods.

It also worked in another way. If the man convinced himself that he loved the girl his heart would bond to her also. That's what Alexis believed happened to her. The voice decided he loved her so he worked hard at convincing himself that he did.

"Run, Alexis," a soft voice, the voice of the wind, whispered to her. "Run a few more steps. There is a cave where you may rest but he can not find you. The bond will break until you leave the cave. Now run, go."

Alexis obeyed. She knew that the voice of the wind never lied. The wind would protect her for the time being.

"You can not hide, Alexis! I will find you where ever you are!" the voice was harsh. She was frightened.

"You _can_ hide, Alexis," the wind whispered in her mind. "He will not find you. Keep running. You will find a companion in the cave where you will hide. Now go, run!"

She continued to run, hearing the harsh, cold voice of the voice and the quiet, gentle, encouraging voice of the wind.

Soon she stumbled upon a cave, well, more like an outcropping in a cliff face. She ducked in. Alexis could still hear the voice but he could not find her.

"Alexis! Where are you?! Maybe you can hide, but I will find you! You can not hide forever!"

"You are safe here, Alexis. Walnut will find you. Stay here until Walnut finds you. I must leave you. I wll distarct your follower until you are safe," the voice of the wind murmured.

Alexis sat on the earthen floor of the cave, trying to catch her breath. Suddenly she heard the sound of scrabbling paws. What was that sound? Where was it coming from? Was it friend or foe? Could it be the Walnut the wind spoke of?

"Alexis!" She jumped up. It wasn't the voice of her follower, that was for certian. This voice was high-piched and squeeky.

"Who's there?" she called, terrified.

She didn't find out.

At least, not then.


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly the leathery wings of bats were flying at her, hitting her face. She screamed and fell to the floor, her arms covering her face. The sound of the flapping wings echoed around her, but no more touched her. Then all was quiet. She wondered if the bats had all left, or if they were back on the ceiling where she was sure they had been when she had entered the cave.

"Alexis! Come out from where ever you hide! I must find you! I must…" the voice faded, but Alexis knew that he was not gone. He would find her. Eventually.

"Alexis! Oh I hope I didn't scare the poor girl. She scared enough as it is… Ooo. She's scared, lost, and being stalked by some horrible voice." It was the high squeaky voice again. From the way it sounded, she figured that the squeaky voice was friendly.

"Hello," she whispered, half afraid that the sound of her voice would draw in her stalker. It didn't and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Who's there?"

Then she felt the claws. She screamed again.

"Shh! I'm here to help you. I'm Walnut. The wind sent me to help you. I'm to escort you to The Kingdom of No Love. The Kingdom of Hate. After all, that's the only place where you can be safe. We hope."

Alexis dug around in her pack and found a candle and flint. She lit the candle and took her first look at the mysterious Walnut. She was unimpressed. "Why did the wind send me a chipmunk? How is a chipmunk supposed to protect me?"

The little brown creature seemed to shrug. "I don't know. All I know is that I'm supposed to… Do have any nuts in your bag? I'm starved!"

Alexis sighed and dug out a small hand full of dried fruit and nuts. She offered them to the chipmunk. His tiny paws snatched at the walnuts and almonds. She laughed and picked out the nuts he wanted for him. She was growing attached to the small chipmunk.

She took some of the fruit out of her bag, leaving the meat for later. She could always find more fruit and nuts if necessary, especially with the help of Walnut. The meat was a different story. She found that she saved it for last. It was like a treat.

"How long am I allowed to stay in the cave for?" she asked Walnut after they had finished eating the sparse meal.

"Until dawn. The cave will no longer be safe after dawn," he replied.

Alexis sighed. She hated even thinking about leaving her safe-haven. It had been so nice to feel safe again. For two long weeks she hadn't felt safe, and now she did. She loved it.

"We'd better get some rest. Who knows ho long we'll have to keep moving for," Walnut squeaked. Alexis nodded. And wondered how the little rodent could even speak to her. She thought about asking, but then had a terrible thought. If she asked how it was possible, would the ability to understand him disappear? She didn't want to risk it so she remained silent.

She lay down on the earthen floor and was soon asleep. After all, she better take advantage of the safe feeling of sleep while she could. Feeling safe would help her sleep better than she had for a long time. Soon, the stalked princess fell fast asleep in the company of a little brown chipmunk.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Alexis was woken by the sharp claws of Walnut. "Get up! Get up! Get up!" he squeaked in her ear. "It's almost dawn! Your safety will vanish at dawn! You have to be ready to run!"

Alexis couldn't help but laugh. Walnut was running around in circles on her chest. He reminded her of her lapdog Pookie. Pookie had just as much energy as Walnut and was just as likely to run around in circles when she got excited. Just like the over-excited chipmunk on her chest.

She sighed as she realized how much she missed her puppy. And thinking of her dog made her think about her mother and father. Certainly they were worried sick about her. But she had no time to dwell on it. Not now, and probably not any time soon. She couldn't forget about the voice.

Alexis picked the over-excited chipmunk up by his middle and said, "Call down, Walnut. If we're going to be ready to run at dawn, we need to be ready. We should start by eating a nutritious breakfast."

She put Walnut down and he began running in circles again and jumping around. "Yeah! Yeah, yeah, yeah! Let's eat! Do you have anymore nuts? Huh? Huh? Huh? Do you? Do you? I'm starving!" Alexis sat a handful of nuts in front of the chipmunk. "Nu-uts! Yum!" And he stopped running and jumping and sat down to eat his breakfast.

Alexis shook her had fondly and picked up and handful of dried fruit for herself. The time was running short. She knew that, but she wished she could enjoy her safe-haven longer. It was a nice feeling, being safe. She hadn't been safe in two long weeks.

She yawned and fished out a hunk of dry traveling bread from her bag. It was the last of it, but she needed strength. She ate it in three bites.

"Is there anywhere where I can fill up my water-skin? It's basically empty and I'm going to need water today."

Walnut nodded and pointed to the back of the little cave. "There's a spring back there. Fill it up quickly. We're almost out of time."

Alexis nodded and hurried to the back of the cave. There was a cold, clear spring. She didn't doubt the little creature, but she was pleased that he had told her the truth. She quickly filled the skin and went back to Walnut.

"Five minutes until dawn," he muttered. "Re-pack your bag and put it on. Make sure your skin is in a place you can reach without stopping." He looked up at her. "Can I ride on your shoulder?"

She nodded and strapped her water-skin across her chest. She put her bag on her back and bent down to pick up the chipmunk. She placed him on her shoulder and went to the front of the cave.

The sun rose. It was dawn.

"Nature Spirits, give me strength," the princess muttered, before beginning her long run.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alexis!" The girl nearly fell. It was the voice. She had barely exited the cave when he had sensed her. And he was close. Too close. "Alexis!" it boomed again.

"Hold on tight, Walnut," Alexis cried, and she broke into a run.

"I already am," he squeaked, digging his sharp claws into her shoulder. "And my eyes are closed! This is scary! The wind never said anything about scary!"

Alexis laughed dryly. "Of course it's scary. I'm being stalked by an unknown voice. My goal is to escape him. If this isn't scary, if the _idea_ of this isn't scary, _nothing_ is." She continued to run. She knew she couldn't talk very long again. She wouldn't be able to keep running.

"Alexis!" the voice sounded farther away. "I will catch up with you. You know that!"

She took the opportunity of the voice being farther away to slow down and take a long drink of the cold water. But she didn't stop running. She only slowed.

"How… much… farther… until… until… another safe…-haven?" she panted.

"Sunset," the chipmunk squeaked. "That can't come soon enough!"

Alexis snorted. "Speak for yourself. You're not the one running." She dodged a boulder and ducked under a tree branch.

"Care-ref-ful!" squealed Walnut.

"Hush," she snapped. "I've been doing this for two weeks."

"Alexis!" It was the voice. He was right behind her, closer then he had ever been to her yet.. She whorled around, as if he'd be behind her.

"Do-on't stop now, Alexis!" Walnut screeched. "Keep. On. Going!"

Alexis heeded Walnut's advise and turned back around. She kept on running. She splashed through an icy stream and into a thicket of brambles. She screamed as the sharp plants grabbed at her tunic and leggings. She pushed and pulled but couldn't get free of the plants.

"Alexis! I will find you!" the voice roared.

The princess grimaced and grabbed her knife from her belt. She sawed through the vines and was free! She broke back into a run. She could not stop now.

"Goddess of the Wind, give me speed," she muttered.

She ran until high noon, like she did everyday. It was only then, at the hottest part of the day that she allowed herself a short rest. She sank down on the ground with her back against an oak tree. She looked over at the chipmunk on her shoulder. He was clinging to her shoulder, claws digging into her flesh. His eyes were squeezed tight and he was trembling.

"You can open your eyes now, Walnut. I've stopped for a few minutes. You can also loosen your grip on me while I run. I'm not _that_ reckless."

"Yes, you are!" But the little brown chipmunk opened his eyes and loosened his grip on Alexis's shoulder anyways. He promptly fell over and off of the girl and on to the ground, where he lay trembling. Alexis rolled her eyes and offered him some nuts. He was immediately fine.

The little rodent ate his nuts, while the young, stalked princess ate some fruit and some dried meat. Nothing had tasted so good. Alexis poured some of her water into the lid for Walnut to drink. Then she took a long drink of her water too. She had just enough to last her until sunset.

But all too soon, it was time for the girl to start running once again. She stood and muttered the same prayer that she did at the beginning of the day. "Nature Spirits, give me strength." And once again she started to run.


	5. Chapter 5

"You will never get away, Alexis! I will find you! I will have you! You will. Be. Mine!"

Alexis covered her ears and continued to run. She didn't want to hear that voice any longer. She had been hearing it all afternoon. It was getting on her nerves. She glanced to where Walnut was riding. She had felt his tight grip loosen. He too was covering his ears with his front paws. Neither one of them could wait until they reached their next safe-haven.

"You will be mine, Princess Alexis! There is no escape for you!" Not much farther now. She was almost to the grove of birch trees – her next safe-haven. She hoped this on lasted longer then dawn. She needed at least another day to recover from her weeks of running. She was so tired.

Absently, she wondered if that was the voice's plan. To make her so tired that she couldn't run – or walk – another step. Then she would be his because she would not be able to escape him. She was certain that if the wind – who she now realized was the Goddess of the Wind herself – hadn't helped her when she did, Alexis would be the voice's. She didn't think she could have made it this far without the safe-haven of last night. She had slept well and deeply – something that hadn't happened in over two weeks.

She burst through the edge of the grove of trees and sighed in relief. She felt as if a burden had been lifted from her thin shoulders. She knew she was safe once again. But only for a short while. She nudged the chipmunk with her finger and he toppled off of her and on to the grass where he lay shivering.

Alexis rolled her green eyes and smiled. "You're fine, Walnut, we're both fine for the time being." She stopped and looked at the brown creature. She sighed and shook her head fondly. "Do you want any nuts?"

Walnut's head shot up and he was on her knee in a matter of seconds. His dark eyes were huge and he had a sort of grin on his face. He nodded his head fiercely. He held out his tiny paws. Alexis gently handed him a nut. He grabbed it from her hand and promptly began gnawing on it.

"Walnut," the princess asked as she handed him his third nut. The chipmunk looked up at her and cocked his head. "How long does this safe-haven last? I need more than a few hours to recover. I'm not going to make it to No Love if I don't rest."

The little brown rodent swallowed his nut and wiped his face with his paw. "Dawn. But not tomorrow. Dawn of the next day."

The princess nodded tiredly. "There wouldn't happen to be a stream anywhere nearby, where I can wash tomorrow, is there, Walnut?"

But the girl didn't get her answer. The chipmunk had already fallen fast to sleep on her knee. Alexis smiled and pulled her blanket out of her bag. "Good night, Walnut," she murmured, as she pulled it over herself and lay down, carefully placing the animal on the top of her bag.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Alexis woke to the warm sun on her face. She sighed and rolled over. Walnut was still asleep on her bag. Gently, she moved the chipmunk off and on to the ground. He grunted and shifted his position, but didn't wake. Alexis shook her head fondly.

Absently she wondered how Walnut had woken so early the day before but was still asleep now. It wasn't like he'd been running all day the day before. He had simply ridden on her shoulder. She opened her pack and pulled out a thin slice of dried meat. She shuddered as she looked in her bag. She was running out of food!

She ate her meager meal feeling down. How was she going to get food while being stalked? It would be impossible! She realized for the first time that she needed help. She needed help by something other than a tiny chipmunk, too. How far would she make it alone? _Not far enough_, she thought wryly.

Alexis finished her food. She reached in to her half empty pack and pulled out a clean green tunic, matching leggings, and clean cloak. She wandered down to the stream and hoped that it was part of the safe-haven.

She sat down on a rock and, for the first time in two weeks, dared to take of her boots and stockings. She wasn't surprised to see that her feet were covered with bright red blisters, most of them popped. She had learned to deal with the pain after the first week. She stuck her feet in the icy cold stream and sighed. The cold water felt good on her sore feet.

A few minutes later she stood and stripped off her filthy tunic and leggings. She slipped in to the freezing water and had the fastest bath she had ever had. It was only a minute and a half long. She hurried out of the freezing stream and wrapped her clean clock around her body to dry off. A few moments later she was dressed in a clean, warm, soft tunic and leggings. She attached her knife to her belt and went back up to their "camp".

Walnut was awake. His head was inside Alexis's pack foraging for nuts. He pulled his head out and looked up at the princess as she neared him. "Where were you?" he scolded the best he could through a mouthful of nuts.

She gestured absently towards the stream. "Batheing."

"Why?" he asked, cocking his head in confusion. Alexis laughed. Walnut looked absolutely _ridiculous_! His cheeks were bulging with the nuts he had stuffed in his cheek pockets and were sticking out to either side of his face.

Alexis shook her head fondly. "I was _filthy_! Why else would I take a bath?"

Walnut seemed to shrug. "I don't know. I have no idea why humans have to wash in freezing cold streams anyways!"

Alexis sighed. "I didn't used to. I used to bathe in a silver tub full of hot water my handmaidens would fill and heat for me." She sighed again and looked off into the trees, her eyes unfocused, as if she was imaging that hot bath.

Walnut swallowed the rest of the nuts he had and stuck his head back in her bag. "You're out of nuts," he commented as he pulled his head back out. He was holding a dried raspberry in his paws." He sighed dramatically. "This'll have to do, I suppose."

Alexis shook her head irritated. "If you hadn't _eaten_ them all, we'd still have some. I had quite a bit left before yesterday. You _ate_ them all! If you want more, find more!" she snapped.

Walnut looked hurt. "I'm sorry," he squeaked quietly. "I'm sorry."

She took a deep breath and murmured, "It's all right, Walnut. I'm happy that today we can just rest. You can leave the safe-haven, can't you? You could find nuts and berries, can't you?"

The little chipmunk nodded excitedly. "Yeah! Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah! I can go! I can get nuts! I can get berries! Yeah! Yeah yeah yeah! I can go I can go. Ooh pick me pick me!" Walnut was hopping around and raising his paw. "Pick me pick me pick me!"

Alexis laughed. "I pick… Walnut. So long as he doesn't _eat_ every nut he stumbles upon. _And_ so long as he doesn't carry them in his _mouth_."

Walnut's face drooped. "How else am I supposed to carry them?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Give me a second to figure it out." She though for a moment then, with a smile, picked two large green leaves off a nearby tree. Using tree sap, she glued the two leaves together along three sides; she then picked another leaf and glued it so the tip without the stem was on the back. That was the only bit glued. The other end folded over and hooked in a tiny hole she made like a clasp. She picked several long pieces of grass and braided those together two make to long, thick ropes. She then attached these to the back – the same side that the flap was glued to – in two large loops. She held it up triumphantly. "Carry them in a backpack!"

Walnut looked impressed. "Great!" he squeaked.

With help from Alexis, he put the pack on his back and scurried off to look for food.

Alexis watched him leave. She ran her hands through her long, wet, brown hair and sighed. She looked down at her filthy frayed tunic. It had once been sky blue, now it was brownish-gray color. She bent down and picked it up. She tugged a thread loose from the hem of the skirt. Using the thread, she tied her hair out of her face. She smiled and picked her cloak up too. She was going to see if there was a chance that they could be cleaned.


	7. Chapter 7

"Alexis!"

Alexis jumped at the shout. Could it be…? No. She giggled as watched an off-balanced Walnut tumble out of the trees above her. She picked him up, pleased to find his backpack full of not only nuts and berries, but also with roots and herbs.

"Nicely done, Walnut," she said, formally shaking his paw before bursting into hysterical giggles.

"What's so funny?" the chipmunk demanded.

"Nu-nothing," she gasped, between giggles. "I-I jus-just never im-imagined that I'd, that I'd, shake hands with a, with a _chipmunk_!"

Walnut #!*% his head. "I don't get it."

Alexis took a deep breath, trying, but not succeeding, to stop her giggles. Walnut shrugged and grabbed a nut out of his little backpack.

* * *

That evening, Alexis watched the sun go down with a sigh. She shivered and wrapped her green cloak tighter around herself. But she wasn't cold; that wasn't why she was shivering. She was shivering from fear. Her time here at her safe-haven was almost up. It was almost time for her to run again.

Walnut climbed onto her lap and held up the nut he clutched in both paws. "You want my nut?"

Alexis smiled and patted him on the head. "Thank you for offering, Walnut. You're the sweetest chipmunk I know."

He #!*% his head. "Does that mean you want it?"

She shook her head. "No, thank you. You can have it, Walnut."

Walnut seemed to smile and shoved the nut in his mouth. "Ter's a wivage a foo mies fome heh," Walnut supplied helpfully through a mouthful of nut.

"What?" Alexis asked. "Could you repeat that?" Walnut opened his mouth to respond. "Swallow first," she added in a rush.

He gulped down his nut and repeated, "There's a village a few miles from here."

"A village?" Alexis exclaimed. "Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"I didn't know until I saw it collecting nuts," he said innocently.

The princess smiled. "_That's _where we go. _That's_ were I can get much needed help." She glanced down at the ground squirrel at her feet. "Not that _you're_ not helpful or anything. I just need human help too."

Walnut nodded. "Sleep then. You rise at dawn."

Alexis sighed and obliged. Tomorrow morning she'd return to her old ways. Run. Run. Escape. Never stopping. Ever Running. Her last thoughts before falling into a deep sleep was _I need help. Human help. I'm not going to survive much longer without the help of another human being_.


End file.
